Beavis and Butt-head Do America
|starring = Mike Judge Demi Moore Bruce Willis Robert Stack Cloris Leachman |music = John Frizzell |cinematography = David J. Miller |editing = Gunter Glinka Terry Kelley Neil Lawrence |studio = Geffen Pictures MTV Productions Judgemental Films Tenth Annual Industries |distributor = Paramount Pictures |released = |runtime = 81 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = $12 million |gross = $63,118,386}} 'Beavis and Butt-head Do America' is a 1996 road comedy film, based off the animated comedy series, ''Beavis and Butt-head. It was produced by Paramount Pictures in association with Geffen Pictures and MTV Films, and co-written and directed by Mike Judge, who was also the creator of the show and the voice of the title characters. This was MTV Films' first picture with Paramount and last from Geffen Pictures. It was also MTV Films' second film after the release of Joe's Apartment. Plot After a surreal dream, Beavis and Butt-head wake up to realize that someone has stolen their television. The pair then embark on a quest to replace it. After several mishaps involving searching for a television, they visit a low-quality motel that advertises "TVs in every room". There, they encounter Muddy Grimes, who is waiting for two hired hitmen (later revealed to be the same people who stole Beavis and Butt-head's television) to murder his wife, Dallas. Muddy (who is drunk), thinking that Beavis and Butt-head are the killers he has contacted, says that they must "do" (murder) his wife. Thinking that by "do" Muddy means "score with", Butt-head convinces Beavis that both of them can "score" as well as, they'll get paid and they can buy a new television. Muddy hands them a photograph of Dallas with instructions on where to find her. He then drives them to the airport to catch a plane to Las Vegas. After arriving in their Vegas casino where they are staying, the boys get arrested by security after being mistaken for trespassers and then they are taken to their rooms. Their room was purchased by Muddy to be adjacent to the room of the hunted woman, Dallas Grimes and they accidentally burst in. Dallas soon realizes they have no idea what they have been hired for. While Beavis and Butt-head begin fighting over who will "do" Dallas first, the police arrive to arrest her. Thinking quickly, she plants a stolen biological weapon known as the "X-5 Unit" in Beavis' pants in order to get rid of it. She then gets them tickets on a bus to Washington, D.C. instructing them that she will be waiting for them in the United States Capitol and will let them "do her" there. The stolen biological weapon attracts the attention of the ATF, headed by Agent Flemming who orders a body cavity search on everyone he encounters and in spite of his tough talk, relies on fellow Agent Bork's assistance virtually all the time. Flemming becomes convinced that the duo are criminal masterminds after they accidentally release the water behind Hoover Dam, cutting the power to Las Vegas. On the tour bus, they visit landmarks including the Grand Canyon and Yellowstone National Park. After becoming stranded in a gift shop at Petrified Forest National Park, they are told Washington is "about 2000 miles that way" and begin to wander through the desert. Then a security guard admits that he let them go because he was afraid of them, Agent Hurley then gives him a cavity search, Flemming then sends out roadblocks for over 200 miles over every road in the desert. They soon meet two men who are implied to be their fathers, but part ways before they can make the kinship connection. During the trek across the desert, they soon begin to die of dehydration. Delirious from the heat, Beavis unwittingly consumes a peyote cactus, and has a vidid psychedelic experience overnight. The next day, Beavis and Butt-head are found by Muddy, who plans to kill them after realizing they were not the hit men he hired. However, after hearing that Dallas is going to meet up with the duo in D.C., Muddy decides to take them the rest of the way in his trunk to hunt down Dallas. In the middle of I-81 in Virginia, Butt-Head opens the trunk with a car jack, and they escape by jumping onto the road, causing an 18-wheeler to swerve off the road, resulting in a huge, 400-car pileup. Beavis and Butt-head casually walk past the scene and get back on the tour bus, stopping at the United States Capitol Building before finally reaching the White House. Before Dallas can meet with Beavis and Butt-Head to recover the weapon, she is confronted in the parking garage by Muddy. Muddy and Dallas then briefly reconcile before they are arrested by the ATF while having sex in Muddy's car. Faced with the possibility of a 60-year jail sentence, Dallas betrays Muddy by saying that he hid the weapon "in some kid's pants" but she still gets the sentence. The ATF is dispatched to the White House due to Beavis and Butt-Head being there on the same day as the "Give Peace A Chance" conference. Beavis consumes caffeine pills (following a fight with the bus driver), sugar and coffee while on the White House tour, then transforms into Cornholio. He wanders around the White House and picks up the red phone in the Oval Office, causing the military to go to DEFCON 4. Meanwhile, Butt-head wanders around the White House where he runs into Chelsea Clinton; his attempts at hitting on her lead to him being pushed out of a window where he is detained and cavity searched by ATF officers. Beavis leaves the White House and goes inside Mr. Anderson's trailer. Moments later, Anderson catches Beavis "whacking off" and angrily throws him out of the trailer. The ATF spots Beavis walking around the camper pants-less and confront him, thinking he has the weapon on him. They are just about to open fire when Anderson opens his camper door, telling Beavis to take his pants with him, which causes the ATF to go after the pants. The pants are ripped open, with the weapon flying out of them. The weapon, landing safely in Butt-Head's hand, is recovered; Butt-head simply hands it to Flemming. Blame for the incident is ultimately pinned on Anderson, who is arrested along with Dallas and Muddy. Agent Flemming informs Beavis and Butt-Head that their adventure will remain top secret. Beavis and Butt-head are shown seeing President Bill Clinton, who then makes Beavis and Butt-head honorary ATF agents. The boys are ecstatic by the news thinking that they're now in the "Bureau of beer and FIRE!! And maybe chicks too!!" Beavis and Butt-head return to Highland and find their TV in front of the motel. The film ends with them carrying their TV into the sunset while insulting each other, then Beavis suggests going to Anderson's tool shed to masturbate. Category:1996 animated films Category:1996 films Category:American comedy films Category:Films based on television series Category:Road movies Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:The Geffen Film Company films Category:American animated films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Films Category:Films with opening credits Category:Films with multiple vocal credit songs Category:MTV Films films Category:Films with a single song Category:Music Score films Category:Judgemental Films films Category:Film Roman films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures